Peter Pan: A twist to the story
by MindlessLove21
Summary: Peter Pan refuses to become a man, he leave to Neverland with Tinkerbell. But after years of adventures, he decides that the lost boys need a mother. What he doesn't know is that Wendy will give him the greatest adventure of all, Love. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A different story to Peter Pan.

James Peter Panning Jr. was the son of a rich businessman, James Rupert Panning. He was the most intelligent and handsome boy his age. All his life, James's father had pressured him to be the best; he never cared for James's childhood and so James had always felt like he was rushed to grow up. His mother died when he was young so that led his to grow up with the harshness of this father. When James was 17, his dad had planned is life already. Where he would work, who he would marry...James hated it. He hated his father and his life. Till one night a pixie appeared at his window. She told him her name was Tinkerbell and she lived in a place called Neverland; where you would never grow old and you could have fun always. This place sounded like a dream to James, he begged Tinkerbell to take him with her. He knew that once he turned 18, he would be a man and would be forced to grow up and live the life that his father planned for him. Tinkerbell had agreed to take him back with her and so that night, he left his miserable life behind and started his new one.

Tinkerbell taught him how to fly, fight, to live freely and happily. He learned all about Neverland; he made friends with the Indians, and enemies with the old pirates.

James Peter Panning had changed his name to Peter Pan so that he could forget the life that he left. But something had been missing in Peter Pan's life, he thought that maybe some more company would be better. All thought Tinkerbell had been his best friend, Peter wanted to help other boys like him who never wanted to grow up. So He went off with Tink to get boys. After bringing back the children, Peter decided to name them the lost boys and they would be his family. He finally got to live out the childhood he never had and he soon forgot his father and the people and life he once knew.

Years later, Peter realized that something was needed. The lost boys would tell him about their mothers, how they told them stories, loved them and made their father happy. Peter thought that he could find the lost boys a mother and bring her back to Neverland. So off he went with Tinkerbell and he searched for a long time, but there had never been a perfect mother for the boys. They had all been boring and old and their stories were never good. Until one night when he had flown by an open window. Peter heard swords clanking together, laughter and yells. He stopped to see what was happening, hiding by the window.

He saw a young boy, around 10 years old and a little boy about 6. They had been fighting in their pajamas while a girl was yelling out to them as she stood on a bed. The girl was Beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair and large round eyes that yearned for adventure (Peter could tell). She was telling a story to them, about pirates. Peter listened in intently and was pleased with that he heard. Tinkerbell had sat on Peter's shoulder and whispered in his ear that this girl was the one. She was the mother.

"I'll wait until they fall asleep. Then I'll wake her and bring her back." Peter whispered back. Tink nodded and watched as the boys played and they all laughed. A couple minutes later, an older man bursted into the room. His voice was stern and his expression angry; it had reminded Peter of someone but but could not quite remember who.

"Why are you children screaming in here! I can barely think. This room is a mess and all of you should be in bed by now!" He walked over to the boys and grabbed the swords out of their hands. "To bed! Now!"

"But father we were only playing!" the older one said to him.

"Yes father, Wendy was only telling her stories." the little one said innocently.

"Stories? More nonsense?" He turned to the girl and pulled her down from the bed by pulling her hand. She had a sorrow look upon her face as her father spoke to her in a firm voice. "Wendy you are almost an adult. You must stop acting like a child! No more of these awful stories, no more of this unladylike behavior! I won't have it! Tonight is the last night in this room with your brothers, if I have to separate you I will! You must grow up sometime Wendy! For god's sake you will be married off soon!"

Peter Pan was angry, no one should be forced to grow up. He knew he HAD to take Wendy away or else she will grow up and wont be able to tell her stories anymore.

The boys had gasped and had started begging their father to let her stay. "Boys, do not fight with me. What I say is what must be done. Now all of you, go to bed. You mother and I will be back soon." After their father left the room the children got into their beds and began talking. Wendy assured them that everything was going to be okay. They were quiet when a woman walked into the room. She was beautiful, Wendy looked like a younger version of the woman. She walked over to each of the children and kissed them on the forehead.

Peter Pan waited until they all were asleep and flew into the room. He walked to Wendy's bed and looked at her, admiring her beauty. Peter smirked at Tinkerbell who began chiming, waking up Wendy.

**Wendy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, I had been woken up by the sound of small bells. I look around and see a figure near the end of my bed. I gasp and sit up in my bed, only then do I notice that it was a young man, my age. He was wearing strange clothes, nothing like the boys around here would wear. I stand up out of bed and and walk away, not knowing whether to scream or run.

"Wait. I won't hurt you." He said to me. I stopped and stared at him, trying to see his face better. He slowly walked towards me and I could he that he was very handsome, his hair was tousled, like he didn't brush it much.

"Who are you? What do you want." I asked him nervously. He smirked and put his hands to his hips.

"My name is Peter Pan." His voice was cool and confident. "I'm here to take you to Neverland."

"What? Neverland?"

"A place with Mermaids, Fairies, Pirates, Indians.." He said as he walked towards me. I didn't try to get away. I was interested in what he was talking about, something about him was drawing me to him. I was probably really stupid for doing this. "A place where you never grow up." His gaze pierced into me...This boy was quite intimidating and very strange. He was talking nonsense, and I didn't believe a word he was saying to me.

"That's impossible. Everyone has to grow up. Mermaids, Fairies, Pirates...they don't exist." I looked down, wishing that what he was saying WAS true...

Peter Pan took a stride towards me and grabbed my shoulders, startling me. "Don't say that!" He looked at me like I was crazy. Like _I_ was the crazy one... "It's all real. And I can show you, I cant take you there." As much as I didn't want to resist, I took his hand off of me and stepped away for him. "You are insane...please leave."

Peter Pan let out a sigh and a look of disappointment spread across his face.

"Alright Tink, Lets go home." All of a sudden a bright yellow light had raced towards him. I then realized that it was a fairy! I gasped, my eyes widened. I could not believe what I was seeing.

"That's a...a...-" Peter grinned.

"A fairy." Was this a dream? I put a hand on my forehead and walked backwards to my bed. I sat down and looked at the fairy and then at Peter Pan. He walked over to me and got down on one knee.

"Wendy...come away with me...come away with me and never have to worry about growing up again." His voice was soft yet eager. I wanted to go, to be free, to go to this Neverland he talked about.

"I..." I looked into his deep blue eyes, they were full of adventure, something i had yearned for. Something I wanted and needed. "Come with you..." a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Yes. I'll take you to Neverland. You will be the mother to the Lost boys. You will tell us your stories...-"

"Mother?" I interrupted him. "Lost boys? Who are the lost boys?"

"Boys who I've saved from growing up. They need a mother and you would make a great one. Please say you'll come with me." Him begging for me to go with him made it harder for me to refuse. It didn't seem that awful, I wouldn't mind being a mother. It's what i would be forced to be anyways. Only with this I'll never have to grow up and I'll be in a magical place...nothing seemed better.

"And..." I looked over at my sleeping brothers. "John and Michael. Will they come too?"

"If that is what you wish..." I smiled at him.

"I'll go with you." he took my hand and pulled me up. Peter smiled and the fairy chimed as she flew over to wake my brothers.

"Peter?" He looked down at me and I then noticed how close he was to me. He made me nervous.

"Yes?" He said looking into my eyes.

"How do we...get to Neverland?" he smiled.

"We fly of course." He said it as if it were nothing. My brothers yelled for me, they were startled my the fairy and then they saw Peter Pan. I explained to then that we were going to Neverland. A place with Pirates, Indians, fairies, mermaids. A place where we wouldn't have to grow up. They were incredibly excited to go, they jumping out of bed and Peter stood in front of us. " Now. We will have to fly. Neverland is Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

"How do we fly?" I asked him.

"Well...you think of a wonderful thought."

"Any happy thought?" John asked.

"Yes." He looked at the fairy. "oh and we will need some pixie dust." as he said this, she flew over John and Michael, they slowly started to lift off the ground and shout in amazement. I could barely believe my eyes. I couldn't stop looking at my floating brothers, flying all around the room. I laughed and looked back in front of me again, only to see Peter Pan a few inches away. He took one of my hands in his, his hand rough and dirty.

"Are you ready, Wendy?" I had wondered how he knew my name but I didn't care much. Peter Pan was here to save me, he was hero, my savior. I nodded my head as he held out his other hand and blew the dust on me. I didn't feeling much of a difference. Peter was still in front of me and he still held my hand. But then I looked down and saw that we were floating. I laughed and looked around, this felt so unreal. I might as well be dreaming. Peter Pan flew with me out of the window, John and Michael following. Peter yelled for them to stay close so john latched onto my ankle and Michael latched onto John's. We flew through London, over looking the city we were leaving behind.

We now were off to Neverland.

**Narrator**


	2. Chapter 2: Mermaids

**Narrator**

Peter, Wendy, John, Michael and Tinkerbell flew to Neverland. Wendy, John and Michael were amazed to the see the big island. They swooped down to the trees where Wendy could then see the tree houses and huts. As they landed on the ground, a group of young boys wearing ridiculous clothing and face paint ran to them. The lost boys were ecstatic to see Peter Pan and the new guests he had brought.

"Boys," Peter began to say, "I have brought you a mother." With his hands on his hips he looked at Wendy with confidence. She smiled at him and then to the boys.

The lost boys hollered and ran to Wendy, hugging her and yelling "Mother!" She laughed as they pushed her off balance with their embrace. Peter grinned with happiness.

"Mother do you tell stories?" Nibs asked her.

"She tells wonderful stories." Peter Pan told the boys.

"Mother, do you sing?" Curly asked.

"Mother, will you give us hugs and kisses?" Slightly shouted to Wendy.

"Will you clean up after us and wash our clothes?" Tootles exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the questions." They were silent from Peter's command. "These two boys are John and Michael, your new brothers. Go find them a place to stay as I show Wendy around."

The Lost boys went off with John and Michael, leaving Wendy and Peter alone.

"This way." He said as he walked towards a big tree. Wendy followed him, she could see a large whole in the tree. "It's a slide." He turned to her. "It leads down to my den."

Peter looked up and down at her in her dress, realizing that she couldn't slide down. He also couldn't help but realize how amazing she looked in her night dress.

"Well I can't exactly slide down, Peter." He took her hand and lead her around the tree, where there was a door.

"There _is _another way." he opened the door and she looked down. It was a long way to the den, the only way to get there was to fly. "You will have to trust me though."

Wendy looked at Peter nervously, "I trust you." He smirked and pulled her close to him. She was scared as to what would happen next. Peter picked her up swiftly (bridal style) and went off the ledge. Wendy hugged onto Peter's shoulders as they flew down.

Peter landed on the ground and grinned at Wendy before setting her down. She blushed and turned to look around before he could see her. There was a large wooden chair that looked almost like a throne for a king, candles in glass lanterns were hung on the walls, vines that hung off the ceiling leading into peter's bedroom.

"This is amazing." Wendy said as she walked around.

"You like it? You can tell your stories here." Peter stated. "We will have to find a place for you to stay...I'll have the boys make you a house." He said to her, she laughed and turned to him.

"Do the boys always do what you tell them to?" Wendy asked him in a sly voice.

"Yes." He answer as if it were a very strange question. "I'm the leader."

Wendy nodded slowly, looking back at his treasures. She didn't quite understand boys and their obsession with dominance. Peter seemed very confident and intimidating, she wondered what the young boys thought about him.

Peter Pan watched Wendy was she walked over to the vines. "What's through here?" she put an arm through and made an opening.

"My room." Peter said as he walked towards her. The room was dark and a bit cold. With the light from the den seeping through the opening of the room, Wendy would seem that there was only a bed and a wooden stand for candles.

"Hmm.." Wendy murmured. She walked in and touched the wooden bed and then sat down. It was soft, Wendy wondered how he made it.

Peter Pan leaned against the wall and some vines so that there would be light. His arms and ankles were crossed and a smirk was planted on his face.

"So Peter..." Wendy began. She looked at her hands as she was talking. "Where is your family?"

Peter laughed and Wendy looked at him. "My family is here. The lost boys, Tinkerbell, your brothers," he motioned to her. "You..." Wendy shook her head.

"No, Peter. I mean your father and mother and grandparents. Maybe even siblings." Peter looked up at the ceiling, confused. He tried to think about it but no memories were coming to him.

"Hmm, I cant remember. Guess I forgot." He shrugged like it was no big deal, Wendy didn't understand.

"So how old are you, how long have you been here?" Wendy asked curiously. Peter scratched his head looking at the wall.

"Hah, girls talk too much..." he looked back at her, grinning.

Wendy laughed lightly and blushed. "I'm sorry, I just want to get to know you." Peter stood up straight and extended his hand out to Wendy.

"Come on, I'll show you something." Wendy smiled and took his hand. Peter lifted her back up again and flew out of the tree and off into the air. Wendy gripped onto Peter tightly, he looked down at her. There faces were a few inches apart, "Do you have a fear of flying?"

"No...I have a fear of falling." She told him.

"Well as long as your with me, You're safe." What he said comforted Wendy, she was happy to be here in Neverland with Peter. Not with her awful father and quiet, pushover mother. Wendy was never _too _fond of her family. They were all very stuck up and boring. She always felt trapped and lonely, no one appreciated her imagination except for her brothers. If her father had separated them, Wendy would be the most unhappy girl in all of England.

The sun was setting so the sky looked beautiful. Wendy rested her head on Peter's shoulder as she admired the sky. Peter started to decent down to the ground by the water. There weren't many trees around, just large rocks and a dark still lake that looked like it led to the ocean.

"It's incredible...why did you take me here?" Wendy asked and then turned to face him.

"I wanted to show you the mermaids." Peter said, she smiled and looked out to the water to try and see one. Peter got down and touched the water, making ripples and unsettling the very still lagoon. Peter motioned for Wendy to come sit next to him. She sat down but didn't take her eyes off the water. A few seconds later, three heads appeared out of the water. The three mermaids swam over to them, all of them were beautiful. Wendy smiled as they approached them.

"Peter!" One exclaimed. "Oh, Peter I've missed you..." another gushed. "Why haven't you visited more?" the one in front of me said as she looked at him sadly. Peter chuckled, these mermaids obviously loved Peter. Wendy wasn't surprised, he was handsome and brave; everything she ever wanted in man. Wendy felt as though she might have feelings for him.

**Wendy's POV**

The mermaids seemed to pay no attention to me. I bet they didn't even know I was there. "Come into the water, Peter." one of the mermaids said. "Yeah, come swim with us." another begged. Peter laughed, "I have company girls, i can't." they all looked at me with a death stare. Great, now the mermaids want to kill me.

"She can go swimming too." said the one with black hair, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Yeah," the blonde one took my arm and tried pulling me down "How long can you hold your breath!" she said aggressively, I tried pulling back.

Peter grabbed her arm and glared at her. She took her hand off of me and I held my arm, it hurt from her strong grip.

"Stop it." He said firmly.

"We just really want you to come in. We haven't seen you in so long." The red head touched Peters cheek and then slowly ran her fingers down his neck. "We missed you..." she said seductively. Peter let out a sigh and then looked at me.

"Do you mind?" He asked. Yes, I do mind. Instead of saying so, I shook my head and got up. I walked to a large rock next to the edge of the water and sat down as Peter stood up. The mermaids giggled with happiness and swam back wards. Peter grinned at them and took off his top.

Peter had nice muscles and his body was quite lean, I could tell that he had smooth skin. I looked away from him so it didn't seem like I was staring but I guess it did because the black haired mermaid was glaring at me. Peter ran and dove into the water, after a few seconds he came back up and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He breathed out and the mermaids surrounded him, actually it seemed like they were clinging onto him, and run their hands all over him. I looked away as they all laughed, i didn't understand why I was getting so jealous. It bothered me of how little he cared that I was sitting here watching him get loved up by those disgusting mermaids.

I rested my head against the rock and closed my eyes for a few minutes. The sky was now dark and I felt very tired. I was just about to fall asleep when a felt a hand touch my leg I opened my eyes and saw the black haired mermaid, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the water. She swam so fast I didn't realize how far from the surface I was. I couldn't hold my breath for very long, i started to panic. I kicked and hit her and tried to wiggle out of her grip. Just then I felt strong hands on my waist, I looked and saw that it was Peter. The mermaid surrendered and swam off and Peter pulled me up to the surface again. I gasped for air, I have never been so terrified in my whole life. I wanted to get out of here, to get out of the water and go back to my brothers. I wanted to cry from this traumatic incident, why had Peter been so stupid. He brought me to see mermaids who obviously hated me and left me alone.

"Wendy?! Are you alright?" Peter asked me frantically. I pushed him away from me and swam to get out. "Wendy." I ignored him. The other mermaids had left, it was obvious because they weren't all over Peter.

Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Wendy!" he yelled.

"What Peter?" I said as i finally looked at him, i wanted to cry, i really did.

"Are you alright?" he asked, it infuriated me. How could he ask that? Well I almost drowned but I'm just _peachy_!

"No Peter! I'm not alright! I almost drowned!" i yelled at him. He looked concerned and ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. Mermaids are...are tricky." He said while looking around.

"Then why in the world would you bring me to see them and then leave me _alone_!" I breathed out before beginning again. "I-I...can't believe that you just went off to swim with them-" he tried to interrupt me but I kept on talking. "They were all over you, it was disgusting. I didn't want to see that, do you know how angry it made me? Ugh I-I...I can't believe you, Peter." He looked at me puzzled.

"Why did it anger you Wendy?" his voice was cool and firm.

"I don't know." It was because I started to have feelings for you. And I have no idea why I've developed these feelings and I haven't known you long but they're there. As much as I don't want them to be.

Peters eyes dug into me, i looked away from him. "You do know Wendy, you just won't tell me." I kept on looked away from him as he kept staring at me, probably waiting for me to answer him. After a couple seconds he spoke again but more soft, "Tell me..."

"Why do you want to know, you don't care how I feel anyhow." I swam and got out after I said that. He didn't stop me, he just stayed there looking lost in thought. After a moment he got out also and then took me hand, making me look at him.

"I am sorry." I nodded but didn't respond. He got his shirt and then picked me up. I could now feel his bare skin, it was smooth but cold, as was mine.

Peter lifted us off and we headed back.


	3. Chapter 3: surprising information

**Peter****'s POV**

Wendy hadn't talked to me the whole way back, she didn't even look at me. It's frustrating not knowing what she was thinking, i didn't want her to be anger at me. She feels so different to me, not like the lost boys or the obnoxious mermaids i know so well. Wendy is refreshing, she is down to earth and kind...and also _very _beautiful. She isn't someone I can't give commands to, she challenges me and makes me think.

After we arrived back, I got us both blankets and then noticed that I didn't have any female clothes for Wendy. I couldn't let her sleep in wet clothes so I left her and the boys next to a fire they made and went off to the Indians. I thought that they might have something she could wear.

I heard loud yelling, shouting, and drumming as I dropped down to the teepees.

"Peter Pan!" I heard from behind me. My hands went to my hips ad I turned to see Tiger Lily, a friend of mine.

"Hello, Tiger Lily. Do you have any clothes I could have or borrow?" I asked her, she looked at me strange.

"You need more clothes, Peter? I made you a lot...don't you have enough?" I shook my head and gestured to her short tan dress.

"No, I mean for females." I stated. She giggled and I smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

"Why do you need girl clothes? Are you and the lost boys playing dress up?" she kept on laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"It's for a friend of mine. She is the mother to the lost boys." What I said made her stop laughing.

"You have a wife, Peter?" She sounded surprised and the happiness from her face slowly washed away with each passing second.

"Wife?" I scratched my head.

"You are the father to the lost boys. Right?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm their leader...well-" I was stumped. Man, girls really seem to confuse me...

She shrugged and looked down as if she was upset. "It's okay Peter. I do have clothes."

She then looked at me confused again.

"How long has she been here?" she asked.

"A few hours." I answered. She nodded her head and told me to follow her as she started walking to a very large teepee.

"Is one dress okay? I can get more later..." I nodded. I don't think Wendy needs that many dresses...

We walked in and she gave me one. It was tan and short. It had frills at the top and bottom, and also had red makings all over it. I thanked Tiger Lily before I flew off back to Wendy and the boys.

**Narrator**

Tiger Lily was sad to hear that Peter Pan had another female in is life. She had liked him, if not loved, Peter. She admired him and had told her father about him many times. He was the chief of the Indians, and knew how Tiger Lily felt about Peter Pan. She had tried to persuade him to let her marry him, now that she knew about Wendy, she was furious. Tiger Lily told her father that a girl was terrorizing Peter and the boys, she asked her father to tell the pirates about Wendy. She knew how much they hated Peter, if they knew that Peter loved a girl, they would take her away from him. Tiger Lily told her father a plan so that the pirates would capture the girl and take her away. Her father agreed to tell them.

Back where the lost boys, michael, john and Wendy were, Wendy had tried to get to know everyone. She asked them questions about what they liked and hated...but then a question popped into Wendy's head.

"Boys?" they turned to her, waiting for Wendy to go on. "About Peter... How do you feel about him?"

"He's brave!" The twins yelled.

"And smart." curly added. Wendy nodded.

"But...oh never mind..." she laughed a couple times, brushing off the question she thought was silly.

"Mother, please tell us!" Tootles begged her.

"Well...Peter seems very dominant and much older then all of you." they all looked like they were hiding something. "Does he ever bother you with the way he thinks so high of himself?" The boys were silent. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't go telling Peter." she promised.

"Well," Curly began. "Peter kind of scares me sometimes. He has a temper, and he _always _thinks he is good at everything." Wendy nodded. She could tell he had a temper when he had yelled at her to speak when she ignored him.

"And we can never be smarter then Peter." Said Cubby.

"Or, or braver then Peter!" Nibs shouted.

"So..no one is to be better then Peter Pan. You must all do what he says. Huh." Wendy thought of how Peter scared these young boys, it was good that she was now their mother. They needed one.

Wendy then told they boys a story, they all listened in happily. Peter Pan arrived just after the story ended and walked up to them.

"You missed the story Peter." said slightly quietly as he approached. Peter said nothing and walked over to Wendy. He held out the dress and she looked at him before taking it. "Boys have you found a place for Wendy?" Peter asked.

"Yeah we made her a house." said tootles. He pointed to the direction where the house was.

"Good." He held out his hand to Wendy and she slowly took it, standing up from the log she had been sitting on. They made their way to the very small house made of logs, branches, ropes and blankets. "Your hands are so cold." Peter said softly. Wendy was quiet, she didn't know what to say to Peter. As they got to the house, he looked at her. "You should change. I don't want you getting sick." Wendy nodded and opened the door. "I'll wait out here." Peter said as she walked in the cramped space. They was barely room for her to sleep in the house, the boys obviously didn't think about how tall she was.

Wendy undressed and then put on the small dress. She didn't want to walk out and show Peter, it was too revealing. No woman in England would wear something like this. Girls would wear conservative dresses, not something that would show so much skin.

Wendy slowly got out, "Peter, it's...too revealing. I can't wear it." Peter looked her over and raised his eyebrows. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It looks...very nice. I don't know what you talking about." Licking his lips, he looked away from Wendy, at the sky and then to the trees. Wendy stepped toward him, leaving a small space between them.

"Peter." He finally looked at her. "Thank you for..the dress. Although there isn't much material." She laughed.

"Hah." Peter smirked. "You're very welcome." after a moment, Wendy crossed her arms and shivered, he realized that she was cold. "I'll go bring you another blanket."

He went off to fetch her a warm blanket as she bent down, getting into the house again. Wendy sighed and sat on the small blanket laid out on the floor. She looked around and thought about Peter. Every time he touched her, it made her nervous. Every time he looked over her...smiled, laughed...it gave her butterflies. A tapping interrupted Wendy's thinking. She got to her knees and opened the door. Peter got on his knee, in front of Wendy and gave her a blanket.

"This one is extra warm. I use it for the cold nights, so keep it safe." He smirked at her. She blushed and looked down at the blanket she held, making a strand of her hair fall in her looked back up at Peter and he held out his fingers, gently moving away her hair. They both looked into each others eyes and for a second, there was pure silence.

"Goodnight Wendy." Peter whispered. Before he got up, Wendy put a hand on his arm. He looked at her, she slowly moved in and gave a gently kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Peter." She said to him. Wendy slowly closed the door and Peter stood up while touching his cheek.

Peter walked back to his den smiling like the happiest boy in the world.


	4. Chapter 4- Thoughts

**Wendy****'s POV**

_Strange noises came from outside of the little house I was in. I was hesitant to opened the door so I waited, hoping to hear the voice of one of my brothers or a lost boy. Maybe even Peter pan. But it wasn't any of their voices, it was my mother's. I got out quickly and saw her and my father, facing each other and talking. They were dressed the same way they were the night that we had left._

"_Mother?" I said and she looked at me sadly. "Father?" I spoke again and he turned with the same facial expression as my mother. "What are you doing here?" I ran to them and hugged them but they did not return my embrace. I looked at my mother and she looked down at me._

"_Why did you leave us, Wendy?" I didn't know how to answer her, I didn't want to tell them the truth. That John, Michael, and I ran away because we didn't want to live that life anymore. Before I could speak, I looked at her and saw that she was crying. _

"_Mother, don't cry...I'm sorry." I felt so ashamed. _

"_How could you, Wendy." My father's words pierced into me like knives. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I didn't know what to say, I looked down and closed my eyes as a tear escaped. When I looked back up again, my parents were gone, in a distance I saw two figures and so I began to run after them. I started yelling for them but they didn't answer. I chased them until I reached the big tree, where Peter's den was. My mothers shawl was on the ground, I picked it up. It was still warm. Did they do down to Peter's den? I doubt it, that would be crazy. My parent would never. I looked around me to see if I could spot them in the dark woods; there were only tree. I guess I could try Peter's den...his lights were on. I took the shawl and put it down on the slide so I could slide on it (the skirt wouldn't go up). When I got down, I didn't see anyone._

_There was a strange sound coming from behind the corner so I slowly walked over to see what it was. Peter was sitting on a table, he was shirtless, his bare back turned to me. He was hunched over and I could tell he was working on something, I walked closer. Peter was carving a piece of wood, it looked like a stake or wooden knife. Peter stopped and then looked backwards at me. _

"_You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He said simply. I said nothing and walked towards him. When I go to him he smirked at me and I began to talk._

"_Peter...?" I said quietly. He waited for me to go on. "I think that I need to...go home." I didn't look at his face while I spoke because I was scared of his reaction. _

_It was silent for a few seconds so I looked back at him and saw that his smirk had gone and an angry expression filled it's place. "If that's what you wish." He said as he looked away from me and got off the table. He stabbed the table with the sharp wooden knife he was carving, startling me and making me jump. It stuck upright by itself, I was shocked by the amount of anger he was showing. _

"_Peter..." I began to say but he interrupt me, turning around quickly._

"_What, Wendy?" He yelled back at me._

"_I'm...I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you." I said to him._

"_Why? Why do you want to leave?" He walked towards me as he talked. "Aren't you happy here?" I didn't answer him, I looked at the ground. I didn't want to lie to him, I didn't want to say I wasn't happy because I was. Peter and the boys made me happy, this new life is better then my last...but I have to return. For my parents. The look on their faces broke my heart. _

_Peter extended his hand and gripped my arms. "Wendy." his voice was softer, and as i looked into his eyes, i could see that the anger turned into confusion. I still didn't know what to tell him. "Aren't you happy here...with me?" tears rushed into my eyes and I looked to my side. Of course I was happy here with him. I've never felt this was about anyone before. He brought out feelings that I didn't even know I could feel. This experience is amazing, HE is amazing. _

"_I am happy with you Peter. You make me happy." he smiled lightly._

"_Then that should be enough. That should make you stay." I started to shake my head. "Wendy, I know I make mistakes. I know I act immature, I'm stupid sometimes, I will admit that. I'll be better, I promise. I'll do anything for you, just stay with me." Him begging and his eyes yearning made me want to forget about my parents. A tear finally fell and Peter wiped it away with his fingers. He then cupped my face in his hands and bent down slowly. I knew what he was going to do and I didn't stop him, even though I knew I should have. _

_His lips touched mine gently, my hands came to rest on his arms. Peter deepened the kiss, making it slow and intimate as his lips left mine and then came back again and again. The feeling it gave me made my knees grow weak, I wanted this moment to last forever. To stay here and have his lips on mine always, to forget about everything except me and him. _

_Life would be simple...Life would be amazing...Life would be him. And that's all I would ever need or want. And for some strange reason, I'm content with that._

_And as his lips finally left mine, he whispered, "Will you stay?"_

_And then I knew what I wanted to say, I-_

A loud banging woke me up, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. The door opened and revealed my brothers. "Wendy!" they shouted.

"Yes boys, what is it?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"It's breakfast time." John said. I didn't want to see Peter. It felt awkward to see him right after being woken up from that dream. It felt so real. I want it to be real...

"Why don't you bring me something? Like an apple. I'm not that hungry." I lied.

They looked at me weird then got up. "Okay mother!" they ran off. It's so strange to have my brothers call me mother. Its almost like they forgot about _our _mother.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. I let out a long sigh and waited for the boys to return.

I wondered what I was going to say to Peter in my dream. Was I actually going to stay? Was I going to leave my parents and NEVER see them again? I now have to face these questions in real life. Do i stay or leave?

There was a tapping, not like the loud banging. I opened it and saw that it was...Peter.

"Peter." I breathed out his name rather than saying it. He knelt down on one knee, resting his arm on his leg. In his hand he held an apple.

"Not hungry, huh?" He said, i shook my head. He sighed and handed me the apple. I looked at the apple as he looked at me. It was silent. "I.." he began, "I couldn't sleep at night."

I huffed out a breath, "Bad dream?" what a coincidence.

Peter shook him head, "No...I was thinking." I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I couldn't stop...thinking."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yeah...But I haven't thought like that in _years_." years? Peter Pan must be old. "All those questions you were asking me...the things you've said to me...they flooded my mind." He licked his lips. The lips I dreamed I kissed, the lips I _wished _to kiss. "You make me think, Wendy." I didn't know whether that was a good think or a bad thing. "Thank you..." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh and Wendy?" he said, "Tonight we will be visiting the Indians. It's for a party...good thing you're dressed for it." He winked at me and left. A party with the Indians, that should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5: Surpring turn of events

I hadn't seen Peter after we talked. The whole day I spent the day with the boys. They showed John, Michael and I more of Neverland. It was beautiful, trees everywhere and hidden forts...fresh springs and caves...

We played a lot of games, some new one that the lost boys had shown us and some that we showed the boys. We stopped to eat berries and hunted for exotic fruits that I never even knew existed. We headed back when the sun began to set and Peter arrived shortly after us.

"We should head off soon. Boys, get your things and Wendy?" he said, I looked at him.

"I want to talk to you." Michael and John glanced and me before they left with the boys.

"Okay." He walked to me and then took my hand. Peter led me to his tree and flew me down to his den. He walked to his table, the one that was in my dream last night. I followed slowly after him and he sat down.

"Wendy...this morning you didn't want to come to breakfast." I didn't really know where he was going with this.

"I wasn't hungry." I said.

"Are you sure that's the reason? When we talked you seemed kind of distant." Has he noticed my feelings? This was making me very uncomfortable...

"Well I...I don't know."

I stood up and walked to me.

"Wendy...I want to apologize again...I haven't exactly been much of a host since you've got here." he pulled out a necklace from his pocket. "I think thats why you avoided me this morning. You're not comfortable with me...but I want you to be." he put it over my head and i looked down at it. It was an acorn that looked like it was cut in half. Thin string was intertwined on the side, it was like a locket. "I made you this...I hope it makes up for my behavior. Its empty now but you can put fairy dust in it or something-"I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you peter. Its amazing..." I figured that that was what he was doing today while the boys and I were out. This was so sweet of him.

"Your welcome..." He hugged me back and then I pulled back to smile at him. He smiled back while looking down at me. Loud crowing startled me, one of the boys must have been too impatient. Peter laughed and than crowed back.

He took us back up and we all walked to the Indians. It was about a 15 to 20 minute walk. It would have been much faster if we had flown but we didn't have enough fairy dust and tinkerbell was no where to be found. Peter was confused by it, he told us while we were walking that he looked for her today but couldn't find her.

When we got to the Indians, there was loud drumming and yelling. The lost boys scattered about finding friends and food while Peter stayed with me.

"Isn't it great?" he said as we watching the dance by the fire.

"Yes, I have never seen something like this before. Its truly wonderful." a young woman woman with long black braids and a painted face had approached us.

"Peter Pan! It's great to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Tiger Lily, this is Wendy." she looked at me and nodded once, she didn't seem so welcoming.

"Hello..." she turned to Peter, "Come dance with me!"

Peter laughed and a few woman approached me. They spoke in a language i didn't understand but i could tell that they wanted me to go with them.

"I will catch up with you later, the woman want to fix you up." he said and then chuckled.

"Fix me up?" I said defensively. The pulling of the woman made me go with them and I sat down when they did, next to a teepee. They began combing out my snarly hair, I watched as Peter began dancing with that young girl. Jealousy began to build inside me again...I really needed to stop being so jealous. Trying to shake it off, i turned my head from them. Another Indian took my face and began to put things on it. Some kind of make up and then face paint. I must had stood out badly since they willing did this. It WAS a celebration after all, we needed to look our best.

When they were done I stood and thanked them. They smiled and said more things in their language. Behind me i heard someone approach, i turned and faced a young man i had never seen before. He was a quite handsome and very masculine. Probably a young warrior. He held out his hand, "Dance?" he said. I figured that he wasn't that good with speaking english. Just then Peter came up to us and took my arm.

"Wendy...you look great! Why don't we go get something to eat?" I felt more like a demand rather than an offer. I looked at him and then to the young indian man.

"This young man just asked me to dance, Peter." i said and was about to take the hand of the Indian boy but Peter tugged me away.

"Wendy, I want you to come with me. We can dance later." I raised my eyebrow at him and then took the hand of the indian boy. Peter looked VERY angry.

"It's just one dance Peter..." i said and went off with the boy. He began to dance and i followed him. He turned me and i laughed as he danced like silly uncivilized people. John and Michael danced next to us and so did some of the lost boys. We had so much fun, I wondered why Peter didn't join us.

After 10 minutes, i excused myself from the dancing. I was thirsty and began to scan the area for Peter. He was no where to be found. I walked around the teepees but still didnt see him.

Tootles was sitting down by a bowl of food so i went up to him and asked him where peter was. "Peter? Oh...he went through those two teepees. I think he's mad, maybe you should bother him."

I nodded. "Thank you..." not taking his advice, i went the way he pointed me to. Soon enough Peter was there and I went up behind him.

"Peter?" I said. He turned to me and then looked away.

"What do you want?" He asked. Taken back by his response, I walked closer to him in confusion.

"Peter, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." he began to walk away but i caught him and he looked to me.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you are acting like this." i stated.

"Does it matter? Why don't you just go back to that stupid Indian boy." He spat.

"Peter! What is with you?!" I took his hand. "Are you...are you jealous?" I asked. He pulled his hand away from me.

"Jealous?" he huffed. "I am NOT jealous." he said. It was kind of cute to see him acting like this...it was obvious that he was lying.

"You sure?" I said and he didnt answer, he just turned his head away from me. A deep frown was panted on his face. I sighed and tried not to smile...

I took his hand again and stepped closer, he looked at me and then looked away again. I bent up on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for making you jealous, Peter..." I said. He looked at me surprised and touched his cheek.

I went back to the celebration but turned to catch him smiling to himself. Did Peter Pan have the same feelings towards me as I do to him..?

I ate with the boys for a while, we laughed and i listened to them talk about nonsense. After a while I looked around to see if I could find peter, instead I caught sight of a bright yellow-green light coming from behind a teepee. I stood while the boys kept on talking and walked to it. Was that Tinkerbell? I should bring her to Peter, he would be so happy to see her. As i turned the corner, the light wasn't there anymore, it was now in the woods. Sparkling pixie dust was still around so I could tell it was her.

"Tinkerbell! Come out, it's me Wendy." I entered the forest and looked around. No Tinkerbell.

Out of nowhere a sack was flung over my head and rope was being quickly tied around me.

"Tie her up good boys! We don't want this one to escape!" I couldn't recognize this husky older voice. It was obviously a man. I began to scream but the bag was so thick and the music was so loud, no one could probably hear me. "Quiet you brat!" He yelled and i was flung over someones shoulder. They began walking further into the woods leaving behind the celebration and Peter Pan.


End file.
